gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
List Of United States Navy Ratings
='List of United States Navy ratings'= United States Navy ratings are general enlisted occupations that consist of specific skills and abilities. Each naval rating has its own specialty badge, which is worn on the left sleeve of the uniform by each enlisted person in that particular field. Working uniforms, such as camouflage Battle Dress Uniforms, utilities, coveralls, and Naval Working Uniform, bear generic rate designators that exclude the rating symbol. Just as a naval officer has rank, not a rate, an officer's occupation (if drawn more narrowly than an officer of the line) is classified according to designators for both officers of the line (e.g., line officers) and those of the professional staff corps. Ratings should not be confused with rates, which describe the Navy's enlisted pay-grades and ratings. Enlisted sailors are referred to by their rating and pay-grade. For example, if someone's pay-grade is E-5 (Petty Officer 2nd Class) and his rating is Boatswain's Mate, then combining the two—Boatswain's Mate 2nd Class (BM2)—defines both pay-grade and rating in formal address or epistolary salutation. Thus, Boatswain's Mate 2nd Class (BM2) would be his rate. A member that is E-1, E-2, or E-3 that belongs to a general occupational field (airman, constructionman, fireman, hospitalman, or seaman) is considered nonrated. A striker is a nonrated person who is working for promotion towards a specific rating. Example: BMSN, MMFA, AOAR. 'History' The U.S. Navy's enlisted occupational system is a product of more than 200 years of Naval evolution. The Navy of the United Colonies of the 1775 era offered only a few different jobs above the ordinary level of seaman. These included Boatswain's Mate, Quartermaster, Gunner's Mate, Master-at-Arms, Cook, Armorer, and Coxswain. These were titles of the jobs that individuals were actually performing and became the basis for petty officers and ratings. During this time, ship crews were taken from civilian life and enlisted for only one cruise, thus making the job at hand rather than career possibilities the primary consideration. It was not until 1841 that distinguishing marks for a rating were prescribed in the Regulations of the Secretary of the Navy and specialty marks were not added to enlisted men’s uniforms until 1866. The marks consisted of the tools or instruments used in each rating's specific duty. The Master-at-Arms, the police officer of a ship, wore the star of authority and the Gunner’s Mate wore two crossed cannons. Currently, all specialty marks for new ratings are approved by the Permanent Naval Uniform Board which is a division of the Bureau of Naval Personnel. As the Navy’s rating system has changed so has the Navy. The first steamship, mine, radar, torpedo, aircraft carrier, and many other “firsts” all established a new era in the Navy, and each directly impacted the enlisted occupation structure. During World War II, the Navy also briefly maintained a rating of Specialist, similar to the rank in the United States Army. The rating of Specialist was discontinued in 1948. After more than 200 years of evolution, today’s Navy enlisted rating structure still plays a key role in career development, serves as a basis for training, detailing, advancement, and simply keeping tabs on several hundred thousand Navy Personnel. 'Rating Structure' The pay grades E-4 (Petty Officer Third Class) through E-9 (Master Chief Petty Officer) fall within the rating structure. It is further broken down into four types of ratings and classifications: *General ratings, which consist of broad occupational fields such as Electronics Technician, Machinist's Mate, or Machinery Repairman. *Service ratings, which are made up of sub categories of general ratings that require further specialized training and qualifications – Service ratings are established, changed, and removed depending on service requirements and changes in the way personnel are managed. *Navy Enlisted Classifications (NEC), which are numerical codes attached to a specific rating and are frequently used to indicate specialized qualifications and Emergency ratings. *Emergency ratings, which are specific ratings that can be established in time of war and are distinguished by a letter of the alphabet enclosed in a diamond. The word "rate" is used in two ways within the structure. First, rate is a paygrade. Enlisted navy personnel do not have rank: only naval officers do. Second, rate is an abbreviation that contains both the rating and the paygrade abbreviations. For example, a Boatswain's Mate has the rating abbreviation BM, and if the person is a Petty Officer Second Class which is a "2" abbreviation, then the person's rate would be BM2 (BM is the rating and the 2 is Petty Officer Second Class paygrade E5). The paygrade abbreviation is always added right after the rating abbreviation. The rates (Paygrades) are as follows: *3 – Petty Officer Third Class (paygrade E4) *2 – Petty Officer Second Class (paygrade E5) *1 – Petty Officer First Class (paygrade E6) *C – Chief Petty Officer (paygrade E7) *CS – Senior Chief Petty Officer (paygrade E8) *CM – Master Chief Petty Officer (paygrade E9) Paygrades E1 through E3 can also have a rating abbreviation preceding their paygrade symbol if they are graduates of Class "A" schools; have received the rating designation in a previous enlistment; are assigned to a billet in that specialty as a striker; have passed an advancement examination and not been selected for advancement for reasons of numeric limitations on advancements; or have been reduced in rate because of punishment. Examples: BMSR is a Boatswain's Mate Seaman Recruit (paygrade E1); MMFA is a Machinist's Mate Fireman Apprentice (paygrade E2); MRFN is a Machinery Repairman Fireman (paygrade E3). 'Aviation' 'Notes' I': ABE, ABF, and ABH combine at paygrade E-9 to the rating of ''Master Chief Aviation Boatswain's Mate (ABCM). '''II: AM, AME, and AD combine at paygrade E-9 to the rating of Master Chief Aircraft Maintenanceman (AFCM). III: AE and AT combine at paygrade E-9 to the rating of Master Chief Avionics Technician (AVCM). IV : 2009 AW rating merged with all other Aircrew NEC's and changed their title from Aviation Warfare System Operators to Naval Aircrewman. 'Construction Ratings' 'Notes' I': BU, EA, and SW combine at paygrade E-9 to the rating of ''Master Chief Constructionman (CUCM). '''II: CE and UT combine at paygrade E-9 to the rating of Master Chief Utilitiesman (UCCM). III: CM and EO combine at paygrade E-9 to the rating of Master Chief Equipmentman (EQCM). 'Medical' 'Administration, Deck, Technical, And Weapons Specialty Ratings' 'Notes' I''': Cryptologic Technician now includes former rating of Electronic Warfare Technician (EW). '''II: Information Systems Technician now includes former rating of Cryptologic Technician – Communications (CTO). III: Quartermaster QM now exists as Electronics Technician (Navigation) ETV on submarines. 'Engineering And Hull Ratings' 'Notes' I''': The Navy has announced a merger of the DC, HT and MR ratings into Repair Technician (RT) is pending but has not announced a timeline. '''II: IC and EM combine at paygrade E-9 to the rating of Master Chief Electrician's Mate (EMCM). 'Examples Of Discontinued And Changed Ratings ''(1990–Present)''' <<<< BACK